Hentai Forever
by Sugar Suga
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'un groupe qui est devenu une grande famille. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'EXTRA. Mais lisez ! Croyez moi ça vaut le coup ! (Homophobes et coincés des fesses, passez votre chemin :) )
1. Notre Famille

**OtakuRockNeko :**

Ce fut pendant une soirée, j'étais tranquillement installé dans mon lit. Ne trouvant rien à faire, j'étais allée sur mon ordinateur, me connectant à Skype, je constatais que personne n'était connecté. Je pris donc un manga, jusqu'à une certaine heure où j'entendis le bruit de Skype m'annonçant qu'une personne me parlait. Ma joie fut immense lorsque je vis que c'était ma petite Nana qui me parlait ! -Oui c'est un surnom-. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, mais surtout de Yaoi, notre routine. Quelques minutes après je reçus un message d'une amie surnommée Kohai. Une fille que j'ai connu lors d'un voyage en Allemagne. On était bien contente de se rencontrer, Otaku hystériques. J'ai eu beaucoup de bons moments avec elle. Bref, Elle s'ennuyait et ne savait pas quoi faire. Comme c'est une pure Yuriste Otaku, je lui demandais si cela l'intéresserai de participer à une conversation avec deux folles -dont moi-. Elle accepta. Ainsi se créa un petit groupe de trois personnes nommé : Hentai/Ecchi/Futanari/Yaoi/Yuri.

Au fil du temps, beaucoup de choses se passèrent, chacune de notre côté...

Moi je continuais le lycée, ma routine continuelle. Nana avait trouvée quelqu'un avec qui partager un appartement. Kohai croisa l'âme sœur, qu'elle invita d'ailleurs sur le groupe qui fut renommé : Hentai Forever. Elle est surnommée Aoba -ou Sly, cela dépend de qui prend le dessus- une fille très amusante et qu'on a du mal à détester. Ensuite une nouvelle invitée nous rejoignit : Kouki, la moitié de Nana. Les délires, les RP, la drôlerie... De vraies folles.

Par la suite nous décidâmes de recruter des personnes aussi folles que nous l'étions-nous le sommes encore d'ailleurs-. Mais sur un autre groupe qui porterait le premier nom du premier groupe.

Et il se passe toujours autant de chose... Et oui, nous évoluons, nous changeons, mais au fond restons les mêmes !

**Flesh Delirium : **

Hentai Forever, c'est vraiment une famille. Mais une famille de fous qu'on soit clair. C'est aussi un espace d'échange, dans tous les sens du terme bien sûr. On y parle de tout (parce que c'est bien la diversité), trouve de tout. Ca va des doujins lolicon bien trash aux glaçons à l'ananas un peu louches en passant par des parodies japonaises complètement tarées.

A toute heure ou presque, il y a toujours quelqu'un auquel vous pouvez raconter votre vie, ou déblatérer sur votre fantasme du moment. Les RP sont les bienvenus Et le plus souvent ils se terminent par un beau lemon en direct c; Les ships de prédilection sont Riren et Shizaya (surtout notre vrai petit couple).

Ce chat est vraiment génial. Je ne me suis jamais sentie mal à l'aise ou gênée ici, alors que je suis quelqu'un de très timide et renfermée sur les bords dans la réalité. Je ne suis là que depuis même pas un mois mais je me sens vraiment comme dans une seconde famille, qui ne me jugera jamais !

Y a souvent des personnes qui disent que faut être tordu pour aimer le hentai, le yuri, le yaoi et tous leurs dérivés. Et alors ? On est très fiers d'être tordus si ça nous permet d'être bien dans sa peau et de rencontrer les personnes qu'il faut.

**Hideyuki Shôta :**

Hentai Forever. Deux mots magiques, un endroit fabuleux avec des gens merveilleux. Mais non ! Ce ne sont pas des éloges exprès... Attendez qu'est-ce que je dis moi... BREF. Je ne peux vous dire à quel point j'aime ce groupe. Et dire que tout à compensé avec une simple conversation de godes. Oui oui de godes -Hey si vous avez lu le titre et que vous lisez ne venez pas me dire que cela vous choque !-. Trois filles qui se sont réunies à cause de ça et parce qu'elles s'ennuyaient.

Nous avons eu par la suite l'idée d'en faire un groupe général pour tout les Otaku Pervers(e)s du monde ! Muhahahha ! Et je ne suis pas peu fière de cette idée **(sourire)**.

Mais comment dire ? Ce groupe, c'est une grande famille. Personne ne vous juge, c'est une bande de fou qui aime s'amuser et raconter pleins de bêtises ! Ah pour sûr des délires on en a. Même sur des meubles, oui oui. OUI. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous ne parlons pas que de mangas, nous avons des discutions variées -qui se rapporte souvent au cul certes-. Et alors ? On plaisante !

Les RP sont toujours incroyables, le plus souvent ils sont composés de Shizaya ou de Ereri/Riren. Sinon ce sont des RP loufoques et étranges avec plusieurs personnages de mangas pris au hasard. (Par exemple, imaginez-vous : Clear (Dmmd), Soraru (nico nico singer-oui ce n'est pas un anime je sais), Noiz et Aoba (dmmd), Akashi (KNB), Levi (SNK), Shizuo (Durarara) et pleins d'autres dans le même RP fait au feeling … Étrange non ?)


	2. Izaya

**Ces quelques mots ont étaient écris pour la mascotte de notre groupe (Dont j'espère vous avez lu l'histoire avant) j'ai nommée : Izaya.**

* * *

_Namie (OtakuRockNeko) :_

Je sais que certains s'en ficheront pas mal mais, nous avons décidées (Nana moi et Kohai) d'écrire ceci pour le membre de notre groupe (Dont vous avez lu l'histoire précédemment) : Izaya.

-Et oui, nous ne citerons pas son vrai nom-.

Izaya est né dans une famille -excusez moi- un peu conne. C'est une personne gentille, attentionnée, charmante, intelligente. Vraiment c'est un fils idéale croyez moi.

Mais il a était jeté de chez lui, et ce, pour la simple raison qu'il est homosexuel. Pour son père il n'est plus un fils et pour sa mère non plus d'ailleurs. Il habite actuellement avec sa sœur, exclu de sa famille car c'est une Otaku.

Mais malgré ça Izaya continue l'école, sa sœur a trouvée un boulot, ils s'en sortent très bien tout les deux, et heureusement leurs grands-parents sont là. Je n'écris pas ça pour débattre de l'homophobie ou quoique ce soit, de toutes façons je me fiche pas mal de ceux dans ce cas là, ce sont des cons pures et simples, qui ne comprennent rien à la vie. J'écris ce petit texte juste parce que j'adore Izaya, que c'est une bonne personne et que beaucoup, comme lui sont dans ce cas là. Et je tiens à dire que ça mérite d'en parler, ou simplement, je veux lui dire :

Izaya, (et ceux dans ton cas) ne les écoute pas. Personne n'a le droit de te juger, tu es toi et tu dois rester toi même. Tu as ta sœur, tu as des amis, tu vie ta vie, et c'est le principal et si tu as un soucis, n'hésite pas à en parler au groupe. Tu n'es pas seul, et tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Aussi mes chères (cher) ami(e)s Yuristes ou Yaoistes ou autres dans ce style. Ne vous laissez pas faire ! Soyez vous même et foutez leur un bon glaçons aux fesses.

Sur le coup, j'adore ce que j'écris xD.

* * *

_Kohai (NoizUsagi) :_

Alors commençons par l'histoire de notre petit Izaya-kun, il a un an de plus que moi donc quatorze ans, je ne sais pas tout pour l'instant mais cela ne saurait tarder mouahahaha. Mais je vais vous dire ce que je sais déjà! Ce qu'il faut savoir en premier lieu c'est que Izaya est juste trop mignon à croquer, que se soit en caractère ou physiquement d'ailleurs cela m'étonne qu'il soit encore célibataire! Bref. Il vit avec sa soeur qui, disons le tout de suite, déchire, est plus badass que Terminator ou n'importe quel personnage badass sur Terre et accessoirement nudiste. Elle joue beaucoup aux jeux-vidéos ce qui la rend encore plus cool, même son caractère est trop bien. Mais bon je vais m'arrêter là vu que c'est d'Izaya dont je dois vous parler mais vu qu'ils vivent ensemble je trouvais ça important de vous parler d'elle nyaha ! J'ai rencontré Izaya-kun, sur le fameux t'chat, Dollars, avec cette a-do-ra-ble Namie (pour ceux qui suivent pas c'est du sarcasme même si au fond j'l'aime bien la p'tite biatch) et nous nous sommes immédiatement bien entendus, comment l'inverse aurait elle-été possible!? Nous l'avons évidemment invité sur le groupe mais celui ci n'avait pas de compte Skype. Nous lui avons donc donné celui de Kouki qui est également celui de Yukio. Namie et moi lui avons parlé en private, ce qui ressemblait un peu à deux paparazzi mais ce n'est qu'un détail voyons. En discutant avec lui j'ai appris que ses parents, peut-on encore appeler ça ainsi, l'avaient jeté dehors pour la raison la plus stupide du monde attention préparez-vous au choc... parce qu'il est gay. Entre autres ils l'ont viré car il préférait les saucisses aux moules. Et oui c'est débile mais maintenant il vit tout de même avec sa soeur et leur grand-père leur fournit de l'argent pour leur bien être ! Tout cela s'est passé il y a un an donc venons à présent à des choses un peu plus récentes et plus "gaies", jeu de mot... vous pouvez me frapper… donc je disais, à présent notre petit Izaya-kun est amoureux de notre cher Shizuo et franchement je doute très fortement qu'ils ne finissent pas ensemble. Et dans le cas inverse je tabasse Hiban et lui enfonce une dizaine de godes dans le fion et ai-je besoin de préciser que ce sera sans lubrifiant? De toute manière vu comment il est avec notre petit Izaya-kun ils vont finir ensemble c'est une fatalité! Il se dit hétéro mais mes fesses oui! Enfin bref Izaya-kun est tellement KAWAII qu'il craquera, la seule chose qui me rend un peu tristounette c'est qu'ils habitent loin l'un de l'autre donc ça sera dur mais j'ai courage en mon petit Izaya-kun! Ah et il considère Namie et moi comme ses anges gardienne, je prend ça comme un immense honneur! Il a commencé le yaoi à dix ans donc c'est vers cette période là qu'il s'est rendu compte je suppose de son attirance pour le sexe masculin, c'était une petite anecdote nyaaaaa!

* * *

Je dois féliciter ces deux là muhéhéhé ! Enfin voilà Izaya si tu lis ça. C'est ton cadeau, parce que nous t'aimons très fort, et tu mérite ces éloges.

Et vous chers lecteurs j'espère que tout ça vous aura toucher, et que vous aurez pris du plaisir à lire autant que nous avons plaisir à le vivre.


	3. Les membres de la famille

**Petite description des membres :**

**Kuroo : **C'est notre chat noir, notre bonbon rose. Une Yaoiste, Yuriste, hentaiste. C'est d'ailleurs en ce moment sa phrase fétiche "ça me rappelle un hentai". Ne soyez pas surpris ! Elle aime le rp et les cosplay, c'est un petit troll qu'on adore câliner. Elle est très sympathique mais attention, il ne faut pas l'embêter. C'est une des premières Hfiens. (Black cat and Megane kun)

**Nana : **Une jeune maman de plus de 20 enfants, au moins 30 -quelle lapine-, la maman de ce « petit » groupe. L'une des premiers membres sur 3. Il ne faut jamais toucher à l'un de ses enfants, sinon qui peut savoir ce que risque votre anus ou juste votre tête. Vous allez connaître le malheur que la poêle peut vous apporter ! (Sugar Suga)

**Kouki : **La papa du groupe. Ewi, la papa. Petite-amie de Nana, tendre et prévenante. Mais pareille, il ne faut pas la mettre en colère, elle a un sacré tempérament et des muscles !

**Lili : **Papy chelou, pédophile et autres bien uniques, avec fétichismes -on ne fera pas de liste-. Une impayable notre Lili. Une jeune fille qui vous fera sûrement peur avec ses fantasmes et autre mais vraiment très gentille avec une bonne franchise et un cœur d'or. Elle essayera toujours de vous violer mais avec de la technique on arrive facilement à la mettre en position victime!~ (PMDMboss)

**Bokuto : **C'est l'un des premiers membres également, c'est une sorte de grand frère du groupe, il est très gentil et très bruyant en Bokuto, mais peut tout aussi bien être silencieux et très calme en Kururi, pervers et fourbe en Reiner et kawaii en Kise, colérique Namie et irritable Gil, bref c't'un bon pitchounne peut importe la personnalité qui prend le dessus. Vous pouvez toujours lui demander de l'aide en cas de soucis ou si vous avez besoin de conseils, il répondra du mieux qu'il peut~ Il écrit aussi de très bonne fanfiction, et a un excellent instinct, vous pouvez faire confiance en ses intuitions sans aucuns doutes. Et je vous déconseille de toucher à sa chouette. (Awesome Einsamkeit)

**Flesh : **C'est l'Hanji du groupe pour vous donner une idée, une petite curieuse et parfois fourbe et perverse. Toujours partante pour un rp aussi louche et loufoque soit-il. Une vraie nee-chan à l'écoute. C'est une bonne et gentille fille. (Flesh Delirium)

**Izaya : **Il y a déjà un texte qui lui est consacré, mais on ne va pas l'épargner pour autant. C'est un grand pervers, surexcité, une p'tite folle. Qui est fou de son Shizu-chan, très courageux, et sans vouloir flatter son égo, une personne exceptionnelle. En fait, pour reprendre les mots de Shizuo-san « Un être humain mignon, intelligent, sexy et unique en son genre », il est fou de lui on peut le dire.

**Hiban : **Le Delic de la clic, un vrai grand frère vraiment sympathique avec qui on peut bien rire, fou de Harem -il cherche des candidates d'ailleurs-.

**Connie : **C'est une chau-...Non sérieusement, on arrête pas de l'embêter avec ça par rapport à son personnage, juste de la taquinerie, mais là on arrête. Que dire si ce n'est qu'une bonne amie, très très gentille qui ne juge personne, une tite baka kawaii qu'on adore. Elle est très sensible, c'est un peu comme une mascotte voir une petite sœur que vous savez que vous devez protéger, et elle le mérite. Interdiction de lui faire du mal. Mais attention, si elle est ici ce n'est pas pour rien, elle est très perverse et se fera un plaisir d'RP. Elle est très bavarde aussi... (Yoru05)

**Kyo : **Notre tata adorée. Elle est sincère et kawaii (ui, tu l'es!), toujours présente pour une bonne dose de rigolade, sans oublier ses jeux de mots uniques ! Un fort caractère et attention, comme beaucoup il ne faut pas l'énerver, et surtout ne pas la toucher, sinon, vous risquez d'en souffrir ~.

**Christa : **Un ange. Qui n'en reste pas moins perverse par moment. Toujours à l'écoute évidemment et toujours à vous encourager. Elle est merveilleuse notre petite Christa, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut dire de plus.

**Petra : **Il ne faut pas l'embêter ! Et il ne faut pas la toucher -l'air de rien Christa mord-, également gentille et à l'écoute, bosseuse. Levi en est fier. Ouverte à tous, elle aimera faire la conversation avec vous, quelle qu'elle sois.

**Ibuki : **C'est une fille pleine d'énergie, qui n'est pas souvent là mais toujours d'une humeur électrique, souvent avec Kyo, elle est fourbe et fifolle, c'est une gentille gamine~

**Gareki et la GDM : **Gareki a un sacré caractère, je vous défend de le faire chier et vous conseil de bien utiliser vos mots quand vous lui parler, mais malgré tout, il est comme un grand frère. Et l'accompagne la génération des miracles, c'est à dire :

-Takao : La petite aimée, une sorte de mascotte, comme Kuroko d'ailleurs, elles sont très énergiques et forment un bon duo de fourbes (enfin énergique, Kuroko ça dépend), comme des sœurs jumelles entre autre

-Aomine : La chieuse qui vous pique votre bouffe (enfin chieur plutôt)

-Kagami : (oui il est là aussi) Toujours à l'écoute, comme un grand frère, mais colérique

-Mido et Akashi : De bonnes amies toujours prête à défendre ceux qui en ont besoin, elles sont justes et ont un sens de la justice bien prononcé

-Shuzo : Le grand frère suprême ! Le type qui ne se prend jamais la tête, mais qu'il ne faut surtout pas énerver (on est tous comme ça, mais c'est le pire)

**Satoshi et Oreki : **Ces deux petits cœurs sont inséparables, un couple original comme on les aime. Deux fifous à l'écoute des autres, de vrais anges avec leur style bien à eux. L'énergique fourbe et le feignant réfléchit -pas besoin de préciser lequel est lequel-. Par contre, attention à la dose de café...

**Akaashi et Konoha : **Les jumeaux fourbes. Calmes et justes. Comme beaucoup sur le groupe, ils ne sont pas facilement approchables et parlent parfois de façon crue, mais le plus souvent, il vous parle à la réplique -comprendre qui pourra-, mais au fond, ils ne sont pas méchants du tout. Deux chouettes adorables. Ils sont uniques, c'est tout.

**Yaku : **Un senpai avec sa fierté et un honneur. Toujours à l'écoute, facilement en colère cependant. Il est franc et est gentil du moment que tu ne te plains pas, en particulier sans arrêt.

**Oikawa et Kageyama : **Comment dire que ces deux sont des amours ? Je l'ai dis ? Bon bah, ils le sont. Kageyama est le kouhai très respectueux et toujours prêt à servir. Il est très honnête. Oikawa est notre petite princesse, tout comme Izaya d'ailleurs. Ils s'entendent très bien. Oiking est sensible et parfois à une dure franchise mais il est très tendre et toujours à l'écoute comme une vraie grande sœur.

**Levi : **Comme beaucoup d'Hfiens, Levi porte très bien son pseudo, c'est quelqu'un de fantastique, de franc, plutôt colérique mais juste dans toutes ses décisions. Il est toujours là pour ceux qui veulent des conseils mais comme dit plus haut il est franc, alors ne vous attendez pas à des câlins et des bisous parce que vous n'avez pas eu votre dessert au soir. Malgré qu'il soit plutôt méfiant, froid et distant au premier abord c'est un vrai petit chat dans son petit cœur~ Il adore le lait aussi, et devient tout doux quand il en boit. Il est très possessif donc pas la peine de dire de ne pas toucher à ce qu'il aime (je parle surtout des gens plus que des objets).

**Anna :** C'est une jeune fille très gentille. Elle est toujours partante pour une conversation, à l'écoute. On peut compter sur elle.

**Ina : **Un véritable bisounours. Trop mignonne (et oui, tu l'es). C'est la petite sœur de notre cher Gil et attention à elle. Faites très attention à vos fesses si vous l'embêtait. Elle est toujours à l'écoute, c'est une personne adorable, très câline. Partez dans un monde lointain avec eux et le Ice Tea. N'oubliez pas votre peluche !

**Mavis : **Une fane d'animé et de pokémon ainsi que de jeux vidéos. Comme Ina d'ailleurs. Toujours là pour discuter.

**Nishinoya : **Le petit énergique. Qui ne supporte pas le mot petit d'ailleurs, il est toujours là pour vous et est très compréhensif. Toujours partant pour une bêtise.

**Ritsu :** Le fils de notre chère Tata. Les jeux de mots sont au rendez-vous, un formidable duo d'Izuki (knb). Tsundere, et très bon en cuisine bien sûr ... Hum hum. Le portrait craché de sa maman comme on dit ! Bon joueur de guitare, très intelligent et ouvert. (Yukio4)

**Akiteru : **Un être qui a était pervertit par Reiner. Plus très sûr qu'il lui reste le fameux brun d'innocence, voir certainement. On peut dire qu'il est un bon disciple. C'est un bon senpai qui peut aussi trouver des jeux de mots ou suites de phrase assez glauques, ou juste louches. Il est très câlin, un poil Tsun et sympathique. Confiant et réconfortant.

**Sasha : **Une des deux petites dernières. Yuriste, yaoiste, la petite mascotte patate toute douce.

**Tsubaki : **Yuriste fane de Homestuck, dans les délires ~! Une peluche, comme Sasha.

* * *

**Sachez que nous avons écris ceci pour faire partager ce petit moment de plaisir qui dure depuis maintenant plus d'un ans et qui ne cesse de s'agrandir. Et oui, nous voulons le partager et nous en avons le droit.**

**Ca vous plaît ? Cool ! N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre, lancez un mp !**

**Ca vous a déplu ? Ne soyez pas agressifs dans les commentaires et si c'est pour critiquer ouvertement méchamment, passez votre chemin.**

* * *

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !**

**J'ai mis le nom des inscrits sur le site entre parenthèses, n'hésitez pas à lire leurs fics, vous ne serez pas déçus !**

**BISOUS**


End file.
